1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp-on measuring device, for attachment to a support, with at least one instrument transformer, a retaining means for holding the instrument transformer and fastening means for attachment of the retaining means to the support.
2. Description of Related Art
A clamp-on measurement device, such as clamp-on flow rate measurement device, is characterized in that they can be used especially easily. In contrast to other flow rate measurement devices which must be permanently integrated into the existing pipeline system by replacing a piece of the pipeline with the device, clamp-on flow rate measurement devices can simply be placed from the outside on a suitable pipe section. The pipe section to which the clamp-on measurement device is attached thus becomes more or less a measurement pipe without the need to insert an independent measurement pipe into the pipeline system. This makes the use of clamp-on flow rate measurement devices simple and economical.
However, the problem with clamp-on measurement devices, such as clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measurement devices, is the correct attachment of the measurement device to a pipeline, especially with respect to the correct arrangement and alignment of the instrument transformers which, in an ultrasonic flow rate measurement device, are generally formed by two ultrasonic transducers located at a distance from one another in the lengthwise direction of the tube. In addition to the corresponding problem in the initial attachment of the clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measurement device to the pipe, there is the problem that, even for a correctly positioned and aligned measurement device, this state can be lost again when the instrument transformer must be removed from the pipe, for example, for maintenance purposes. The corresponding problems likewise occur in other clamp-on measurement devices when they are detached from the support on which they are mounted for maintenance and repair purposes and afterwards must be re-attached to the pipe.